whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Saslen/Contracts of War
This set of Contracts, affinity to the Ogre seeming, deals with war at the front lines. Abilities * Blood of Ruin: The caster partakes of the essence of ruination, weakening the foundation of his target. Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Crafts + Wyrd Action: Instant Catch: The caster bleeds over the structure for one point of lethal damage. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: For the rest of the scene, the caster’s attacks against objects act as though their Durability were 2 higher. Failure: The object’s Durability remains undamaged. Success: Reduce an object's Durability by 1 per success, up to a maximum of +5. Exceptional Success: For the rest of the scene, attacks against objects deal one extra level of Structure damage. * ' Blood of War': The rage in the changeling’s blood boils over into his weapon, strengthening its strikes. Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Weaponry + Wyrd Action: Instant Catch: The caster bleeds over the weapon for one point of lethal damage. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The next attack made by the affected weapon will shatter it. Failure: The weapon deals damage as normal. Success: Increase the damage of a weapon by 1 per success for the rest of the scene, capped at +3. Exceptional Success: The weapon also ignores 1 point of Armor on the next strike. * ' Glamour Aegis': With a flare of Glamour, the character can shield himself from harm. Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Presence + Stamina vs attacker Strength Action: Instant Catch: The changeling is protecting an injured ally. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The failed clause lashes out against the caster’s armor, weakening it. Reduce the changeling’s Armor Rating (General) by 1. Should this reduce the rating below zero, attackers gain a bonus die to their attacks against the changeling for the rest of the scene. Failure: The opponent’s attack connects as normal. Success: Reduce the damage of one attack to zero. Only usable once per session. Exceptional Success: The attacker is taken off balance by the failed attack. His Defense is reduced by 3 for the next attack against him. * Conqueror’s Presence: The caster’s very presence seeps out around him, pressing down on those who mean him harm. Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Presence + Intimidation + Wyrd vs Target Composure + Resolve + Power Stat Action: Instant Catch: The enemy outnumbers the changeling. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Feeling that their backs are to the wall, the caster’s enemies push on in a frenzy, gaining a +2 dice penalty to rolls made to attack him. Failure: The opponents face no penalty. Success: For one scene, the changeling’s enemies receive a -2 dice penalty to rolls made to attack him. Exceptional Success: In addition to the usual penalty, the next affected target to be attacked is afflicted by the Beaten Down tilt. * Paragon of War: Inverse to the Conqueror’s Presence, the changeling’s presence inflames the souls of his allies, pressing them to fight all the harder. Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy Action: Instant Catch: The caster is carrying a banner representing the his allegiance. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The attempt to force out his presence drains the caster. He takes a -2 penalty to all actions until sleeping for at least an hour. Failure: The combatants gain no bonus. Success: For one scene, the changeling and his allies gain bonus dice in battles; +3 in massive battles (30 combatants or more); +2 in major battles (15 combatants or more); +1 in all other battles. User must be conscious and at the frontline; he cannot hang back. Exceptional Success: In addition to the usual bonus, affected allies (not the caster himself) gain the Inspired condition.Fix Category:Blog posts